Éddw
Éddw Nwddarishw /eðu nuðarɪʃu// is an elder Pwrina man and grandfather to the famed storyteller Wgofswo. Due to his age Éddw keeps watch over the lofàfia herds with his sheepdog named Éruddwf (from-wolf) who was half sheepdog and half wild wolf, for one night Éruddwf's mother escaped during the night and was mounted by a wolf, from this does Éruddwf have a short temperament and a sense of wonder, though when Éddw was in his 20's (Pwr sheepdogs can live for 30-40 years and often do) he took it upon him to train the half-wolf in the hills which watch over the small villages below. It was a frustrating task but at the end Éddw had a fiercely loyal and protective dog who could stand against thief and wolf alike. Éddw worked as a shepherd as the old Pwrina men do while the young men work in the mines. Though he wasn't always old, in his young days he was a miner himself, though his shepherd father would sometimes send him on long trips to collect new livestock. Such trips were common for young Pwrina men, some even went as far as Lem Pars on the other side of the continent for prized livestock, as can be exampled by the story of Shfinô, but that's another story. On one trip the young Éddw was sent to Terchlú (Terchne territory). The Terchne are quite like the Pwrina in culture and language but the Terchne have a bloodthirst in them unlike any other, due to their drinking of Cílefegha (Terch for 'water of rage) which is a juice made of a certain fermented fruit and cattle blood (though the tougher ones mix it with the blood of their fallen enemies), thankfully they took this out on other nearby Terchne so they posed no threat to outsiders. On passing through a Terchne village called Tofi (Terch for 'northern') Éddw noticed a large crowd gathering with much commotion. When he joined the crowd he saw that they gathered round a large fenced pen where one one was tied tightly to a post. Curious to this display Éddw asked the person next to him with his passing knowledge of the Terch language. He was told that the man was named Díchúf and was from Ernseya, a rival village where he was banished for refusing to take part in a raid and was deemed weak. The man had the misfortune of coming across a group of men from Tofí, one of the men recognised him as being from Ernseya and captured him, simply because he was from that village. Éddw then asked what they were doing with him, he was told that a bull was being fed cílefegha to send it in a maddening rage, after which it will be released into the pen to kill the man. Éddw was struck by sympathy for Díchúf who was banished, captured and not to be killed in a gruesome way for trivial reasons. So Éddw spoke up and begged the man be released but he was met with odd looks. The chief of the village, or so he seemed to be, heard the call for mercy and told Éddw that the man is free to go...on one condition. That condition being that Éddw must first stop the bull and release Díchúf himself. As daunting a task as it was, to face a berserker bull Éddw agreed. He climbed into the pen and stood before the roped bound man and subtly slipped him a small knife. When the bull was released a burning wave of blood swept from Éddw's chest to his head in reply to the fearsome sight. As soon as he caught his senses Éddw ran for the bull and leapt onto its back but he did so as the bull swung it's head and the horns made a deep cut in the Pwrina's leg. But he still managed to get upon the beast where he shifted down onto its neck and wrapped his legs tightly around as to choke it. He also tightly grabbed the large horns and swayed the bull's head side to side, which coupled with the bull's own struggling made it very disoriented and took away it's focus from the bound man who was working his way through ropes while the mayhem hammered on. The bull kicked, swayed and ran to try and shake of Éddw but regardless he still clung on, shouting at the Terchne to hurry up and cut himself free but his tied hands were no use. Finally when the choking deprived the bull of air and slowed it down enough to rest on the ground gasping for breath did Éddw climb off and run to Díchúf, take the knife and cut the man free himself. But just when he did the bull got back on it's legs and charged. Both men sprinted to the fence and leapt over it despite having an injured leg, as he felt no pain as the bewilderment rushed through him. His actioned impressed the Terchne chief who honoured his agreement and let the man go. After Éddw got his leg seen to and managed to collect some cattle he returned home with the Terchne man in tow as the man had nowhere else to go. In time the Díchúf settled in the Pwrdda village, learned the language and even married Lafi, Éddw's sister with who he had a son named Safwmwnw, half-Pwrina and half-Terch who had the fierce temperment of his father's people though he was refined into a honourable man, much like the half-wolf Éruddwf. Éruddwf himself fathered a litter and one of the oups was given to the Terchne man which he named pic'hí (Pwr for 'little friend') He took a woman named Firi as a wife, daughter of Énérwninw the Broadfoot. Family Father: Darishw Mother: Éfonô Sister: Lafi Wife: Firi Son: Gŵésti Grandson: Wgofswo